Robecca ist erfinderisch
Zusammenfassung When technology goes dead at Monster High, Robecca's seemingly old fashioned methods send spirits soaring. Handlung Heath asks Robecca about her typewriter, calling it 'junk' while Robecca explains to him it's her school supplies. Clawd then questions Robecca about using her typewriter and suggests using his laptop; then Draculaura suggests using her tablet and then Cleo, Frankie, Clawdeen, Heath, Draculaura and Clawd offer Robecca to let her borrow their electronics for her schoolwork. Robecca then explains how she likes doing things the 'old fashioned way' and Draculaura questions her about it being harder to do the work Robecca's way. Robecca answers she finds it much more satisfying to do it her way and the ghouls are suprised at her reply to Draculaura's question. Robecca then suggests they should try it and everyone immediately disagrees with her on her suggestion as the bell rings. Robecca picks up her backpack and type writer; and then using her rocket boots, flys away to her next class, passing Heath, Draculaura and Ghoulia. Heath asks what Ghoulia is lugging around and Draculaura replies it is Ghoulia's science project. Heath then asks what does it do and Draculaura implies 'it has something to do with electro-magnetic pulse or whatever' and she slaps Heath's hand saying no one is allowed to touch or mess with it, especially him, and pushes him away from her project. Cleo is then shown sitting on the hall floors on her laptop, saying how she hates this time of the school year when everyone has a project and no one is paying attention to her. Frankie then turns around pulling her headphone off her ear and asks what she said, and Cleo sighs with despair. Ghoulia and Draculaura are then shown in the hallway. Ghoulia tells Draculaura not to let anyone near her machine and Draculaura salutes, promising she won't let anyone near her science project, telling her not to worry. Draculaura's iCoffin then rings and she answers it; walking away from the machine telling the caller to tell her everything and she means everything. Heath then tip-toes to the machine and complains about people telling him not to touch things and then questions it and that he would break it, leaning on the project. He also on purpose pulls the trigger and it turns on. Heath gets surprised and as soon as it is activated, the school's electricity goes out. Draculaura then sees Heath did it and gets angry at him and he says, "My bad", meanwhile the whole school is questioning what happened. They also complain on how they have assignments on their electronics, that are now useless because they won't work. Robecca walks in with a lantern and says she may have a solution to their problem. Robecca is then seen getting large candles lit, then flying around the school with the lit candles. The next scene shows Heath and Robecca. Heath is afraid of the typewriter, asking if its dangerous. He touches a key and gets spooked by the noise and leaps into Robecca's arms. Robecca then sets Heath in the chair, and Heath immediately getting used to typing on it and setting it on fire on accident; he immediately tries to blow the fire off the typewriter. Draculaura is then shown writing by feather pen and bottled ink; then putting it into an envelope and having a bat deliver the message. Robecca then says bats delivering the message is as good as emailing. Ghoulia is then shown using an abacus and Robecca comments its as fun as Ghoulia's calculator, if you ask her. The next scene shows Clawd playing the flute, Draculaura listening, Heath using a typewriter by candlelight, and Robecca flying down the stairs. Clawdeen then thanks Robecca for helping them, everyone cheering for Robecca after Clawdeen says thanks. Robecca then says she hopes she helped them learn not to be so dependent on technology. As soon as Robecca gets done saying that, the lights turn back on, Clawdeen saying she's gotta go check her messages. Everyone else looks at the lights in joy, putting down the items they were using. Robecca, alone on the staircase, picks up her typewriter and hearing the ding of the typewriter, smiles and hugs it. Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Referenzen * The title is a play on the 1952 novel Kiss Me, Deadly and the word "Abacus". Meilensteine *Robecca Steam hat ihr Cartoon-Debüt. Fehler * It's a tad odd that Robecca has to explain old technology and the like to her fellow students of similar or older age. Draculaura is especially unlikely to need to be told about carrier-bats. * Starting when Robecca holds up the lantern, the watch on her right arm goes missing for much of second half of the webisode. When Robecca hugs her typewriter, it appears on her left arm instead. Kategorie:Webisode Kategorie:Staffel 3